Tease
by halesburned
Summary: The pack fuck once. This is how they come together again. {Endgame Poly!Pack}
1. Tease

Pack nights had become a thing.

After the Kanima business, they'd gotten their shit together and finally started acting like a pack, realising it was better to stand together than be fighting each other all the time.

Pack nights has been Stiles's idea. At first it was awful. The pack reluctantly got together, glaring at each other and not interacting outside their little mini groups until Lydia had snapped "for Christ's sake," and stalked to Erica to talk about make up. After that, things got better. Apologies were made, some tears were shed as well as blood but in the end, they came together.

Currently, the pack were together watching a movie. Scott and Allison were cuddled up on a love seat with Isaac at their feet. Jackson and Boyd, who had struck up an unlikely friendship were sitting on couch, their significant others on their laps. Lydia and Erica weren't really paying attention to the movie, instead they were plotting world domination or whatever it is that they did.

Stiles was bored.

It was Scott's turn to pick the movie this week and Stiles had already seen it. He was being spooned by Derek on the other couch. Their relationship had been a surprise to everyone, except for Scott who claimed he saw it coming. (_"I'm your best friend Stiles, I know when you like someone.")_ Somewhere along the way Stiles' hate bonersfor Derek became regular boners.

But it wasn't until he caught Derek sleeping, face soft and relaxed, fingers closed tight around the stuffed wolf toy Stiles had gotten him as a gag gift did he think _fuck, Derek might want me too. _So when Derek woke up a few minutes later, Stiles threw himself face first onto him, kissing his open mouth.

Skip a few months and they were still together, Stiles trying to work up the courage to say the L word.

Stiles shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He'd think of that later. Right now, he was bored and wanted to play. Wiggling in Derek's arms, he turned around so he can face Derek. His face face was level with Derek's chest, hand resting lightly on Derek's thigh and if he just shifted up a bit- _there_ he could easily whisper to Derek in this position.

"Derek," Stiles murmered, voice barely audible, in Derek's ear, "I really want you to fuck me." Derek jolted, looking down at Stiles in shock before schooling his features and lifting his gaze back to the movie.

Inwardly, Stiles chuckled. Keeping his voice low, Stiles continued, "I got myself off this morning thinking about it. How you'd feel filling me up. I imagined you bending me over the bed, the couch, taking me whenever you wanted."

Shifting forward a little, Stiles could feel Derek's cock, covered in sweatpants, half-hard against his stomach. His own dick was getting interested, heat pooling in his groin. But Derek was still pretending to watch the movie, only his head that was tilted towards Stiles gave away that he was listening.

"Or I could ride you. Ride you hard and fast. No, you'd like it slow, wouldn't you? To draw it out, tease you until you're begging me to go faster, let you come inside me and plug me up so everyone can smell that I'm yours." Derek emitted a low groan at that, just as something blew up on screen, covering the noise.

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand, moving it to his crotch. "I'm so hard for you. Can you feel how hard I am?" Derek's hand squeezed and Stiles' hips bucked forward instinctivley as he moaned quietly.

_Time to up the game, _Stiles thought. "We could do it right here, in front of everyobe. They'd watch you fuck me but they wouldn't be allowed to touch. You'd mark me up, make me scream, knowing no one makes me feel like you so. How to fuck me so good I come untouched."

A loud moan came from Stiles' left that definitely wasn't Derek. Lifting his head, he caught Isaac blushing and looking mortified. A quick glance around showed none the pack watching the movie. Instead, they were looking at Stiles and Derek, looking embarrassed but a whole lot turned on.

"Uhh..."


	2. Follow Through

"Don't stop on our account," Erica purred from Boyd's lap.

Derek choked on air, ears turning pink. Stiles, on the other hand, was still looking at the pack. None of them seemed to be objecting to Erica's request. In fact, most of them looked excited, faces lit up with anticipation.

"Scott?" Stiles asked softly. Scott's eyes lifted to his, clouded with lust and guilt. "Are you okay with this?" There wasn't a chance Stiles would go along with this if Scott didn't want to.

"I'm cool with it," Scott replied, slowly. "Just don't expect me to kiss you, the first time was bad enough," the first time being when they were 13 and Stiles had his I-think-I-might-be-bisexual freak out and Scott had suggested they could kiss. It had been awkward, a dry press of lips before they'd pulled away with a simultaneous "Ugh!"

With everyone on board, there was an awkward silence where no one moved, too scared to be the first. They all looked at Derek and Stiles.

Stiles moved first; it was clear Derek wasn't going to. Starting off slow, he kissed Derek chastely. Giving him time to get comfortable. Derek returned the kiss, his mouth slanting over Stiles' in a familiar rhythm. Without breaking the kiss, Derek shifted them so Stiles was on top, hands digging into his hips hard enough to bruise.

A moan filled the air – Erica's, Stiles knew – and Derek's hips cant forward in answer, his hard cock rubbing against Stiles' through their sweatpants. Looking over, Stiles can see Boyd and Jackson kissing as Lydia sucks on Erica's nipple and that her hand is rocking back and forth on Erica's crotch through her shorts.

To their right Scott and Allison are undressing Isaac, nipping and licking his skin as more becomes available to them. Glancing at Derek, he sees that he is watching them as well. "Aren't they beautiful, Der?" Isaac's eyes snap to Stiles, even as a blush rises on his cheeks and he bites his lip. Clearly, he's the most affected by the dirty talk.

"Isaac looks so good between Scott and Allison, doesn't he? Do you think he'd look as good between us? For you to rut against your pup until you come on him, cover him in your scent. I'd lick your come off him, could I? Would you let me do that? Let me groom your pup for you?" Derek growled his approval, hips rocking against Stiles and Isaac came. Loudly. He whined as he came down Allison's throat; Scott was behind him, licking up his neck and pinching his nipples.

Derek tugged at Stiles's shirt. "Off." He demanded.

After some manoeuvring Stiles and Derek's shirt came off and Derek had a hand down Stiles's pants. Gripping Stiles' erection, Derek jerked him off slow. Using the other hand, he pushed at their pants until their cocks were free and reached down to tug at his balls, like Derek knew he liked. Derek turned his head and watched as Lydia rode Erica's face, moaning in a high pitch. Jackson was going down on Erica, his arm pumping as he fingered the blonde while he was getting rimmed by Boyd. Jackson moaned like it hurt, but from what Derek could see his face was screwed up in pleasure. His hand tightened on Stiles unconsciously.

"Ah, ow! Too dry," Stiles panted.

A bottle of lube is presented to him by a naked Isaac. "Thanks, puppy." Stiles laughs lightly as Isaac's dick twitches at the nickname. Derek bites at Stiles's nipple, bring his attention back. Still, he slaps Isaac's ass as he scampers back to Scott and Allison.

Pushing the rest of their clothes off, Stiles spread his legs wider over Derek. There was no question that he was going to bottom. Usually he and Derek switched pitch (which, whoa that had been a total surprise ) but he knew Derek wouldn't let himself be seen that vulnerable in front of his pack, no matter how close they'd gotten.

Stiles didn't need much prep; never had so Derek thrust two slick fingers into Stiles' hole, startling a moan out of the younger man. It always surprised Derek, how Stiles just opened up for him every time. Derek knew that if he twisted his fingers inside Stiles he would shudder delicately. He knew to crook his fingers up and slightly to the left to hit his prostate. Which he did and was rewarded with a bite on his shoulder.

"Stop, I'm ready. Fuck, I'm so ready. Get your dick in me," Stiles demanded. Derek rumbled out a laugh but did as Stiles said and lined himself up.

Stiles sunk down on his cock slowly. "Hands," he gasped out when Derek was half way in. Derek obeyed and put his hands up, letting Stiles lace their fingers together. All the way in now, Stiles rode him.

He rocked his hips back and forth, ground down onto Derek, bounced on his dick. He used Derek for his own pleasure, shifting to find the angle best for him to get off.

Stiles leant back, hands braced by Derek's feet and the shift in angle makes him gasp, makes him thrust a little harder down onto Derek, cock slapping against his stomach as he moans. He knows what this looks like to a werewolf; head thrown back to expose his throat and his belly on display as he whines for his Alpha.

Derek scanned Stiles' body approvingly. All he could see was Stiles, but he could smell everyone's arousal and the bitter scent of come mixed with the sweetness of the girls juices. He could practically taste it. His ears filled with the moans from his pack; Allison's smooth "ah, ah, ah!" and Jackson's hurt-filled moans and Boyd's deep grunts as he fucked into Lydia. Derek was overwhelmed, his balls tightening up further with each passing thrust.

"Stiles," Derek growled "I'm close."

"Okay, okay," Stiles' tongue peeked out of his mouth as he fisted his cock, fucking into his fist as he bounced on Derek's dick. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Stiles gasped out as he came, clenching around Derek. Come splattered onto Stiles' chest and throat. A drop caught on his lips and Derek watched, transfixed as he licked it away. Stiles' eyes fluttered like he'd seen God and just like that, Derek came. He came in long spurts inside Stiles and stayed there even as he started to soften.

Stiles yawned, coming forward to lie on Derek's chest, not caring that he's covered in his own come. Another yawn came from his right, Erica was sleeping on Boyd's chest with one hand curled into Lydia's. A quick glance showed everyone on the verge of sleep.

Derek was content. His mate was satisfied, smelling like him and his pack were safe and together.

A smile was threatening to break out and for the first time in years, he let it.


	3. Together Again

Weeks later, it was as if nothing had happened.

Well, almost.

There were a few changes. Lingering touches, dark eyes staring at lips and the occasional heated expression that said _I know what you sound like when you come. _

But no one did anything about it. The pack continued about their lives as normal and no one seemed inclined to change it.

Then there was Lydia. Of course, Lydia wasn't the type to sit around when she wanted something. No, if Lydia wanted something she went for it and she'd get it.

Right now, Lydia wants Erica's tongue inside her again.

Erica's tongue had found her clit straight away, licked around it and sucked on the nub until she had Lydia rocking against her face. She'd kept the pressure up until Lydia was damn near begging Erica to let her come, so she did. Erica had thrust her tongue inside the girl, straight and fast, one hand coming up at an awkward angle to rub her clit. The blonde had moaned at whatever Jackson was doing to her and the vibrations shocked Lydia to her core. She came that way, soaking Erica's face with her juices.

The memory had Lydia biting her lips, a hand going down to trace her folds, sticky with her arousal. She was aching to have Erica's body against hers, to see what she tasted like. She'd had a little taste already, when she'd licked her essence off of Jackson's fingers after he'd gotten Erica off but it wasn't enough. She wants more.

And what Lydia wants, Lydia gets.

She just needs a plan.

–

First, she talked to Jackson. Lydia was many things, but she wasn't a cheat.

She'd brought it up during sex.

Riding Jackson, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Do you remember what she tasted like? Erica?"

Jackson nodded, his hands tightening on her ass. "She was so sweet, Lyds. So tight and sweet. Her pussy gripped my fingers when she came, her juices all over my face." His pace quickened as he spoke, panting with the effort.

"Would you like to do it again? Make her gush this time? Or would you rather have Boyd?" Jackson moaned loudly and Lydia smirked. She had him. "You haven't had his cock in you, have you? He's so big, filled me up so good," Lydia moaned, her inner walls clenching involuntarily in memory.

"I came so hard, with his big dick inside me. Do you want that? Him to hold you down, fuck you into the mattress?" Lydia grabbed Jackson's wrists, pinned them to the bed. "Is that what you want, Jackson?"

"Yes," he cried out, hips twisting up.

"You can have that," Lydia whispered seductively. "You can have him, if you come for me. Come for me, now."

Jackson came, letting out a throaty moan. Lydia released her hold on his arms and leaned back. She moved at a fast pace, closing her eyes and imagined Erica laid out for her. Handcuffed to the bed on her back, wet and waiting for Lydia's order. Lydia would tease her, bring her to the edge of orgasm again and again until she cried, begging to come.

Lydia came with that image in mind and Erica's name on her lips.

Jackson pulled out with a wince, adjusting Lydia so she lay next to him. "Did you mean it?"

"Hmm?" Lydia always fell asleep right after sex. Jackson rolled her over to face him.

"That I can... have sex with Boyd," Jackson swallowed nervously, face hopeful but reserved.

"Yes. If I can have sex with Erica." Here we go. If Jackson said no, she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't risk their relationship for anything, they'd been through too much for it to end that way.

"If we do it, we're still together, right? I can do him, you can do Erica but at the end of the day, you're mine and I'm yours."

Lydia found Jackson's hand, held it tight. "Of course."

Jackson leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

Lydia smiled against his lips. "I love you, too."

–

The next day, she visited Boyd.

The ice ring had long since closed, so he was alone. Perfect.

Strutting to him, she wasted no time with pleasantries. "I have a proposition for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Boyd gestured with his hands for her to continue. "You want Jackson. I want Erica. I propose we take what we want."

Boyd scowled. "No. I'm not breaking up with Erica for Jackson."

Lydia huffed. "Who said anything about breaking up? I'm talking about _fucking._" Lydia moved closer, pressing him against the wall. "Don't you want to fuck Jackson?"

"Yes, " Boyd admitted. "But I'm not going to cheat on Erica."

"It's not cheating if she knows. I asked Jackson last night, and he's okay with it," Lydia felt Boyd jerk a little, and then she had an idea.

Pressing closer so their bodies were touching, she laid a hand on his chest. "I told Jackson how good you were, how hard you made me come," Lydia said, tilting her face up to Boyd's, her expression the picture of innocence. "I held him down, like this," her arms moved to hold Boyd's arms against the wall. "Rode him as I told him what your fat cock felt like inside me. He wants that. Wants you to fuck him. He's such a needy little bottom."

Boyd grunted and in the next second he'd picked Lydia up and flipped them around. Her legs went around his waist and his hands went under her skirt, gripping her buttocks.

Lydia laughs. "You like that thought, huh?" She pushed her hips against his, feeling his erection. She leaned close to his ear. "I fucked him once. Pegged him."

"Yeah?" Boyd groaned, rolling his hips so his cock rubbed against her centre through her panties.

"Uh huh," Lydia breathed. The friction was maddening. "He begged for it, moaned so prettily for me. He looked gorgeous, on all fours, _presenting _himself to me."

Boyd swore, stopping his movements. "You're killing me here," he muttered.

"You'd like to see it, wouldn't you? His tight hole stretched over your cock, taking all of you in."

Lydia reached a hand down, undoing Boyd's pants and taking his cock in her hand. It was leaking pre-come, which she used as lubrication as she stroked, swiping her thumb across the head slowly. It jerked in her hand, and she chuckled. Suddenly, she moved lower and grabbed the base tightly. Boyd winced.

"You're not going to come here. You're going to find Jackson and you're going to fuck him. I'm going to get Erica and I'm going to spend the night with her. Is that okay?" Lydia eased her grip as she spoke, letting go entirely when she finished.

Boyd nodded in answer to her question and rubbed against her one more time before setting Lydia down. They both adjusted themselves, setting their clothes right.

Lydia set to leave, to go to Erica as planned but Boyd grabbed her arm. "Just one more thing..." he said before hauling her to him and crashing his lips to hers. His hands slipped down her back, past her ass and moved her panties to the side. Two fingers pressed inside her easily. He pumped those fingers as he kissed her, his tongue caressing hers. They stayed like for a few minutes until Lydia's moaning went up an octave. He let go of her then and brought the fingers that had been inside her up to his mouth.

"Erica was right; you taste good." Boyd winked and then he was walking away.

–

At the pack house, where Erica lived with Derek, Stiles, Isaac and Boyd, Lydia made her way to Erica's room. The shower was running and Lydia could hear Erica singing ' Mr Brightside' in it. A quick search showed no one else was in the house. Perfect.

Moving quickly, Lydia removed her clothes and laid on Erica's bed. Taking her vibrator out of her bag, Lydia felt a rush of wetness at her core. Her nipples hardened against the cold air. She was so excited, so ready for this.

Laying back, Lydia spread her legs wide. Running the head of the vibrator through her folds, bumping it against her clit a few times. Her hand traced up her body to play with her nipples. Lydia squeezed the nub and rolled it between her fingers. Wet enough now from the combined sensations, she placed the vibrator at her entrance and pushed it in. Turning it on made her gasp, made her hips buck forward, as if she was trying to chase the feeling.

She didn't do this often; didn't need to. So when she did it always surprised her how good it was.

It wasn't long until she was gasping, face flushed and aching with the need to come. Lydia threw her head back and panted, swearing loudly just as Erica walked through the door.

Erica blinked.

"Erica," Lydia moaned. "I need you."

This seemed to snap Erica out of her trance and she moved closer, to the edge of the bed. She dropped her towel, revealing her body to Lydia. Her nipples, rosy pink and larger than Lydia's, were hard. Her body was slim, fit. Her pubic hair trimmed neatly, unlike Lydia's own that was shaved bare.

Erica crawled up the bed seductively, bypassing her pussy to kiss up her stomach until she reached Lydia's lips. They kissed softly, almost chastely, until Lydia's mouth opened up on a moan as the vibrator pulsed in her and Erica took that moment to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slid against one another and explored each others mouths. Erica flicked her tongue against Lydia's playfully before pulling away.

"You need to come, baby?" Erica cooed, hands now playing with Lydia's breasts. "How do you want to me to make you come?"

"Your mouth," Lydia whimpered. "Want your tongue in my pussy, like last time. I can't stop thinking about it." She admitted, arching up into Erica's touch.

Erica removed the vibrator from Lydia, replacing it with her two fingers instead. "Here? Is this where you want me?"

"Yes!" Lydia cried out as Erica added another finger.

"No."

Suddenly, the fingers were gone and Lydia was left empty. "What?"

"No." Erica said, tone firm. "I got you off last time. Now it's your turn," she said.

Lydia laid still.

Erica laid down and raised and eyebrow. "Well?"

Lydia smiled mischievously. _Oh, two could play at that game. It's on, _she thought.

Lydia placed herself between Erica's legs. She didn't go straight for Erica's pussy like she was expecting. Instead, she turned her head and pressed an open mouthed kiss there, sucking on the skin. The next second, she sunk her teeth into it, making the blonde gasp and pull on her hair. Lydia smirked, but let go. Lydia moved her lips to Erica's folds, licking around them and spreading the wetness with her tongue.

Moving her tongue to Erica's entrance, Lydia thrust her tongue inside a few dozen times before swirling upwards to flick Erica's clit. Erica's thighs tensed in Lydia's hands as she groaned, her hips moving in time with Lydia's tongue.

Lydia eased a finger into Erica, quickly adding another. She moved her fingers in a scissoring motion for a moment before curling them up. "Oh shit. _Fuck, _fucking fuck, ohhh," Erica gasped out. Lydia hummed in reply and moved one hand to rest on Erica's stomach, applying some pressure and keeping it steady. Lydia sucked on Erica's clit, flicking the numb with the tip of her tongue.

Erica arched her back, tightened her grip on Lydia's hair and came in a long, drawn out moan. Fluid gushed out of her. Lydia lapped at the juices, not caring that just about all of her lower face was wet. Erica tasted even better than she thought she would, and she was not going to let any of it go to waste.

Coming down from her orgasm, Erica gestured for Lydia to come closer. "Your turn," she murmured sleepily.

Lydia stroked her hair. "Tomorrow. Sleep now."

"Kay," Erica sighed happily and cuddled closer.

They slept.

–

(+ Boyd/Jackson)

Boyd ran to Lydia and Jackson's house; too worked up to drive.

His senses were in overload. He could taste Lydia on his tongue, still smell her arousal and hear her words in his ear. His hands itched to touch Jackson. To fuck him any and every way he can. Fill the boy with his come, make Jackson's ass his.

Boyd growled in approval; nearly there.

Within minutes, he was at the Whittemore house. Taking a deep breath, Boyd took a deep breath and centred himself. Inside, the TV was on and he could hear Jackson shifting on the couch.

Letting himself in, Boyd made his way straight to Jackson who stood at the sight of Boyd. Jackson was shirtless, only wearing a pair of shorts.

Jackson stared at Boyd nervously. "Hey, Boyd." Jackson inhaled, nostrils flaring. "Lydia?" He smelt Lydia's arousal on his shirt from where she rubbed on him.

Boyd grinned, showing his teeth. Jackson swallowed, smelling of fear and arousal. "She sent me here," Boyd stripped off his shirt. "Said you wanted my cock. Wanted me fuck you good and hard."

Jackson flushed, mouth falling open to speak - to deny - but Boyd cut him off. "She said you wanted me as much as I want you. That true?" Boyd palmed his cock through his pants briefly before stepping out of them, unashamed of his nudity.

He stood naked, cock hardening even further as Jackson checked him out. Jackson's expression showed awe and lust, his shorts tightening. His arousal filled the air, slightly musky.

"Jackson." Jackson's eyes snapped to his. "Answer my question."

"Yes," Jackson whispered, keeping his eyes on Boyd's.

Boyd stalked closer until his feet touched Jacksons. "Good." Then he crashed their lips together. It was filthy, all tongue and teeth. There was no battle for dominance, Boyd thrust his tongue into Jackson's mouth, sliding their tongues along each others. He bit at Jackson's lips. They kissed until Jackson's lungs were burning and his lips felt sore.

Boyd brought Jackson's hand to his erection. "Blow me?"

"Boyd," Jackson breathed, squeezing Boyd's cock lightly. "I'm not that easy." Leaning forward, Jackson placed his lips at Boyd's ear. "Catch me... if you can," and he was off like a shot, running up the stairs.

Boyd laughed, throwing his head back before giving chase. He followed Jackson's heartbeat, beating fast like a rabbit and filling his ears. He roared when he reached upstairs and couldn't find Jackson. His scent was everywhere in the room, mixed with Lydia's. It made his brain fuzzy and hard to concentrate. Boyd took a deep breath, found the most recent scent and his head snapped to the window. He saw Jackson at the edge of the woods, grinning and waving a bottle of lube at him. Jackson winked, turned, slapped his ass, and took off through the trees.

Nails lengthening into claws, Boyd let himself shift into his beta-form. Boyd jumped through the window, landing on his feet. He ran through the trees, following the echo of Jackson's laughter. It took minutes to find him. Jackson was on his knees, one hand grasping the dirt, the other pumping a finger into himself. His erection hung between his legs, the head red and leaking pre-come. Boyd growled, his own erection twitched against his stomach and shifted back.

"You were taking too long," Jackson panted, adding another finger and raising hips invitingly. He groaned at the stretch, finding pleasure despite the sting. He was so into finding the right angle he didn't realise Boyd had come closer, until he felt hands on his thighs. Boyd slid his hands up, spread Jackson's cheeks and licked a long line from Jackson's balls to where his fingers were buried inside himself.

"You're so beautiful like this," Boyd rumbled. With one finger, he traced it around Jackson's rim, the skin taunt and coloured a dark pink. "Preparing yourself for me, to take my cock. You can't wait can you? Want to feel me filling you up with my fingers, my cock. Or do you want my mouth again?" Boyd replaced Jackson's fingers with his own, twisting them inside the boy just to hear him moan.

Jackson rocked back into Boyd's fingers a few times, because he just couldn't help himself, but then reached for lube and pushed it to Boyd. "More," he begged, lowing his face into his elbow and spreading his legs wider.

Boyd complied, pulling out briefly to slick his fingers up more. Three thick fingers pressed into Jackson, who whined his pleasure.

Hands pumped inside Jackson, scissoring them and twisting to find his prostate. When he did, Jackson yelled, hips twitching. Boyd rubbed at that spot until Jackson's hips started thrusting in the air and he started to plead for more. "Please," he sobbed. "I need you in me. Need to feel you come. _I _need to come. Make me come, Boyd."

"You want to come, baby boy?" Boyd crooned, pulling out his fingers and slicking his cock with the lube. Lining himself up at Jackson's hole, Boyd pushed in in one thrust.

"Yes!" Jackson shouted. He reached for his cock but Boyd slapped it away and laced their fingers together, drooping himself over Jackson's back as he thrust into the blonde, setting a furious pace.

"You're going to come from just my cock, or not at all." Boyd's hips snapped into Jackson's, no doubt going to leave bruises. Neither man cared.

"Is this what you wanted?" Boyd growled. "To be fucked, hard and fast in the dirt. Filthy. How would you feel if the pack saw this? Saw you submitting to me, my little cock slut." Boyd fastened his lips to Jackson's neck, sucking and biting on the skin until it bruised. Jackson let out a stream of curses, shoving his ass back harder onto Boyd's cock.

Jackson moved his head to the side, giving Boyd easier access. "Fuck, you love this. You want everyone to see my marks on you, want them to know you're mine."

With Boyd's lips at his ear, whispering filthy words that filled his head, his cock filling his ass and his lips attached too his neck, it was too much. Jackson groaned as he came, untouched, and his ass clenched around Boyd's length.

"Fuck," Boyd panted, sweating now with effort. Jackson's asshole was fluttering around his cock, and Boyd was quickly losing control.

Boyd pulled Jackson to his chest, so they were both on their knees. He pounded into Jackson, who shifted his hips back weakly, and licked a path from Boyd's neck to his ear. "Come on, Boyd. I wanna feel your come in me. You can lick it out of me later, yeah? I know how much you loved that before." Boyd grunted, rhythm faltering for a second. "We can get Lydia and Erica to join us next time. Maybe Isaac as well. He's never had a cock in his ass before, imagine how tight he'd be. He'd probably cry when you fuck him-"

That did it for Boyd and he came inside Jackson with his teeth buried in his shoulder, just shy of breaking the skin. After he's finished coming, Boyd pulled out with a wince and pulled Jackson to sit on his lap.

"Let's go home, have a rest before the girls get back," Jackson mumbled into Boyd's neck.

Boyd carried most of Jackson's weight on the way back and they fell asleep on top of the covers, too tired to move any longer.

Hours later, Lydia and Erica crept into the house. They smiled at each other over the boys, before climbing in between them. Erica leaned in and kissed Lydia. "I could get used to this," she murmured against Lydia's lips.

Lydia snored lightly in answer.

"Yeah," Erica laughed, curling back into Jackson. "Could definitely get used to this."


End file.
